Star Trek: The New Adventures: Webs of the Future
by DRayTrekkie
Summary: Spider-Man has been attacked. He needs help from the Enterprise J crew to go back in time, and stop the villains that nearly ended his life. In New York though, Mary Jane, and many others also have to go back in time to help.


Star Trek: The New Adventures:  
Webs of the Future  
By: Donald Arnold

Bill stood with his beautiful wife on the bridge. Things were calm, until, a flash brought a weakened, bloodied man in a torn suit to them. They picked him up, and he was carried to sickbay.  
The city was quiet. New York was in fear without Spider-Man. His name wasn't spoken. It hadn't been in years. The people thought he was dead. The villains had taken over New York. The city was in absolute chaos.  
In a small apartment, an elderly woman picks up a picture. The woman is Mary Jane Parker. Her husband was the hero believed to be dead. She picked up a letter that was to remain sealed until something like this happened. She opened it, and there was two things. A small chip, and a key. She pressed the chip. It shimmered to life with Peter's image. He spoke:  
"Mary Jane, if you're watching this, the city's in anarchy, and chaos. The villains that attacked me probably rule the world right now, and Spider-Man's name remains unspoken. I need you to know that if they haven't found my suit, or body, I could be lost in time. I have some contacts in the future, and I may be with them. In any case, I will return, and fix things. Hold on. That key will open the door in the closet. I want you to go to my secret hideout, and drink the serum provided. You will become the Spider-Woman. It will restore your youth. Call Iron Man, Harry, Black Cat, Nick Fury, Black Widow, Ghost Rider, Firestar, and Iceman. When I return, we'll take back our city."  
His voice, and image shimmered away. Mary Jane picked up the key when the city shook. She ran, and hid in the closet. She heard a voice. It was Harry Osborn. "Mary Jane?" he asked. She walked out. "Harry, you're a sight for sore eyes," she said. Harry had aged gracefully. He had gotten a message similar to Maary Jane's, and together they walked into the hideout of Spider-Man.  
The man laid in the bed. He spoke. "Help me," he gasped. Bill calmed him. "Who are you?" asked Bill. He replied, "My name is Peter Parker. You don't remember me? I'm Spider-Man." Bill's eyes widened. "Peter, what happened?" he asked. "The Sinister Six. Electro, Carnage, Shocker, Venom, Vulture, and Kraven. The Sinister Six joined up with many other enemies, and they ambushed me. I have to get back," he said, weakened. Bill agreed. They strengthened him, and prepared for war.  
New York was quiet. The Sinister Six sat in their headquarters. Silence filled the room. BOOM! Half the building was knocked out, and some of the villains injured. The others jumped into action. Bill, and crew beamed down. Bill ran to Kraven, and began to fight. Kraven grabbed his whip, and hit Bill, who hit the ground. He immediately jumped up, and grabbed a pumpkin bomb. He set it, and Kraven was lost in rubble. He would be arrested later. Electro, and Shocker grabbed Bill, which set off Stephanie who ripped off Shocker's wrist weapons, and beat over the head with them. Electro, seeing this, dropped Bill, and one of Ghost Rider's chains grabbed his ankle. He shrieked a little, and Stephanie grabbed him. She whispered, "You ever touch my husband again, I will beat you down." With that said, Electro hit the ground, after Stephanie punched him. Carnage, and Venom jumped near Stephanie who asked, "Do you really want to make this mistake?" Carnage laughed, and was thrown pretty far. Venom, seeing this, decided to talk to Mysterio. Vulture swooped down, and was hit by Ghost Rider on his bike. Venom, and Mysterio remained. A mist surrounded Mysterio. Firestar lit the way. He, and Venom got a little worried, especially when their reinforcements came to them defeated. Spider-Man, and Spider-Woman ripped the Green Goblin from his glider. Iceman, Harry, and the others dealt with Doc Ock. Bill, and Spider-Man walked up to Mysterio after Venom was frozen. "Would to do the honors?" asked Spider-Man. With that, Mysterio's helmet shattered with four punches. One from Bill, one from Spider-Man, one from Stephanie, and one from Spider-Woman. This changed the timeline entirely. Bill, and Stephanie returned to their own time, and the name Spider-Man was not only spoken, but, celebrated. The Daily Bugle, the next day headlined: Spider-Man, and the League of Heroes Save Future of New York.  
THE END


End file.
